Riku's Beginning (Teaser)
by Skyfur02
Summary: This is something I came up with and just wanted to introduce because I don't know if I should write more. Its about my OC, Riku, a Nocturne dragon who isn't all she appears to be. Please R&R- Feedback is VERY welcomed. (Rated T just in case)


_Hello! Skyfur here, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am VERY busy and I feel really bad. Anyway, I started playing Flight Rising and it's a really great game. So I woke up one morning with this idea and I've worked on it for hours. This is with my OC, Riku. I wrote this as a sort of "trailer" to a story I'm developing. The song is 'Bring me to life' by Evanescence and I DO NOT own the song nor the game Flight Rising. Anywho- here is the story..._

**How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?**

Riku closed her dark purple eyes, falling into a troubled sleep.

**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb.**

**Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold.**

Riku's eyes flashed open suddenly, glinting dangerously in the dark. She rose to her feet and flared her wings open. She growled and something like a shadow passed her eyes, then she collapsed, clutching her head.

**Until you find it there and lead it back home.**

She slowly rose again, but her eyes were cold and black. As if her soul itself had left, leaving behind ice cold darkness.

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

Riku woke up gasping for air in her nest. Her Polarfreeze Defender huffed worriedly at her. She calmed her breathing and comforted it before laying back down and going to sleep.

She soon found herself staring into a mirror, but the reflection staring back at her was not her own.

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

The her in the mirror smiled at her wickedly, her eyes no longer purple but a dark black, tinted with crimson red. Riku gasped, horrified as the mirror reflection stepped out of the mirror and towered over her. 'Wake up dearey' it rasped and touched her forehead.

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

Riku awoke, now watching herself writhe on the ground. Grasping her head and screeching as a dark mist emitted from her entire body.

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

Riku watched as her friends were all crowded around her, worriedly murmuring and staring, unsure of what to do. "Riku?" A small Spiral baby timidly swirled forward. The other Riku stopped moving. Then leapt to her feet with dark electricity crackling around her, her eyes the same as the Riku from the mirror.

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

The scene changed to that of a bloody battlefield. Her friend's battered bodies littered the ground, making the dirt turn a dark red. Then, out of the haze of death, appeared the form of Riku, her mouth and claws drenched with blood, and a crooked smile upon her face.

**Save me from the nothing I've become…**

Riku woke up, immediately curling into a ball. Later, she was up, but the images of the nightmare plagued her throughout the day.

**Now that I know what I'm without**

A cackle sounded through Riku's mind.

**You can't just leave me**

'You can't forget' A voice hissed.

**Breathe into me and make me real**

'I'm always here Riku..' It continued.

**Bring me to life**

'I'm always here….'

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

Riku's eyes grew as a searing pain erupted in the back of her head. She yelped and dropped the pile of sticks she was carrying and her hands flew up to clutch her head.

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

'Let me free Riku.' The voice grumbled at her.

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

'We can be powerful together.'

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

The pain intensified and Riku bit back a scream that was rising in her throat.

**Save me from the nothing I've become…**

'Rikuuuuu...' The voice faded as the pain subsided. Riku clambered to her feet, panting.

**Bring me to life**

**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

**Bring me to life**

The sun set and Riku carefully settled into her nest. She sighed, afraid to fall asleep. Her mind flashed back to the days when she was alone, adventuring and exploring.

**Frozen inside without your touch**

*Riku ran through a meadow, the grass ruffled by the wind. She laughed as the flowers danced and Riku collapsed into a giggling heap.*

**Without your love, darling**

*A second Nocturne fell beside her, laughing.*

**Only you are the life among the dead**

* "Careful Riku, you could die from having too much fun." Riku turned to the other Nocturne and playfully shoved him.

"Yeah right Syrreth!"*

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

The images stopped as Riku fell asleep. The very thing she had dreaded.

**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

Riku woke again on that bloody battlefield, watching herself scorch the ground with a blazing fire that drowned out the noise of suffering. Her eyes glowed red and seemed to stare right through her.

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

Riku leapt to her feet and began to run, afraid of the scene playing out before her.

**I've got to open my eyes to everything**

'You can't run...'

**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**

A laugh…

**Don't let me die here**

'I'll be here Riku…. I'm always here.'

**There must be something wrong, bring me to life**

'Always….'

**Wake me up, wake me up inside I can't wake up,**

Riku woke up startled, curled in her nest. She sat up, shaking.

**Wake me up inside, save me,**

She stared blankly at the wall oppisite of her.

**Call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up**

Will all of this come true?

**Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up**

She felt something boil deep inside her, and the pain in her head returned.

**Before I come undone, save me**

'I've felt this before..' She thought

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

'This is what I felt when- when Syrreth left.'

**Bring me to life, I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**

It's the- the

'Yes Riku, It's me...'

The Darkness…

**Bring me to life**

_And there it is. Like it? Should I write more? Let me know! Also, I highly recommend the game Flight Rising. You'll have to wait for registration to open (cause there are SO many people) but it is worth the wait. (PS- its a website) Cya later! -Sky_


End file.
